paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
More than a Team
PAW Patrol version of More Than a Band from the movie Lemonade Mouth. Summary: Tundra has been feeling a bit upset lately about her past, feeling more like it's her fault that she was abandoned and that she was given up onto the street. But the pups are here to remind her that she's a special pup and she's not alone in this. Skye patted Tundra's shoulder, giving her friend a soft smile. "I can't pretend To know how you feel But know that I'm here, know that I'm real..." Rocky piped up and nuzzled his head against the husky's neck. "Say what you want, or don't talk at all...." Skye took back over, her voice soft as she sung to her friend. "I'm not gonna let you fall reach for my paw 'Cause it's held out for you, my shoulders are small But you can cry on them too. Everything changes But one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than a team...Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Tundra sniffed as Mindy then piped up, wagging her tail as she gathered in on the group hug. "You used to brave the world all on your own... Now we won't let you go, we're going along." Chase smiled and patted her back, howling along with the tone. "Be who you wanna be, always stand tall..." "Not gonna let you fall!" The rest of the pups jumped in, Tundra couldn't help but giggle as she watched her friends, Rubble, Chase, Marshall, Zuma...All the pups were doing their best to keep her spirits high. "Reach for my paw 'Cause it's held out for you! My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes But one thing is true, Understand. We'll always be more than a team-!" Tundra started to sing, her voice shaky a little bit as she tried to hold back the tears of joy rising in her eyes. "I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need!" They all circled in on a group hug, crooning and singing to each other in joy. "Reach for my paw 'Cause it's held out for you, my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too (cry on them too). Everything changes But one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than a team." The rest of the voices faded a bit as Tundra giggled and wiped her eyes, continuing the last words as they headed inside to the lookout after giving her friends all a tight group hug. "Reach for my paw 'Cause it's held out for you..My shoulders are strong, But you can cry on them too... Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand... We'll always be more than... A team.." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Song Article Category:Songs Sung By Tundra Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Mindy Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Friendship Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles Category:Tundraverse Song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon